The subject disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more specifically, to management of memory. With recent advancement in computer technology, new storage types are emerging such as Storage Class Memory (SCM). SCM is a nonvolatile memory that is random accessible at byte granularity. Often times, it is desirable to implement SCM in a hybrid memory system that includes two different types of memory. However, implementing SCM in a hybrid memory system can lead to memory latency issues and/or other decreases in performance due to differences in access time and/or frequency for the two different types of memory. In one example, Jin et al. (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2017/0277640) discloses “a DRAM/NVM hierarchical heterogeneous memory system with software-hardware cooperative management schemes. In the system, NVM is used as large-capacity main memory, and DRAM is used as a cache to the NVM. Some reserved bits in the data structure of TLB and last-level page table are employed effectively to eliminate hardware costs in the conventional hardware-managed hierarchical memory architecture. The cache management in such a heterogeneous memory system is pushed to the software level.” However, management of hybrid memory can be improved.